The Prodigy Cop
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Akira Kasuga is the fastest rising detective in Japan’s Metropolis. Join his adventures as he goes through several missions. (H-animeverse, OC x Harem)


**(Metro City Bank)**

It was night time, yet lights were flickering in one specific area. Cops were gathered outside the convenience store, wreckage at the front. So many glass shards were broken from the sliding doors.

What had happened that led to this robbery, no one knew. The only thing that mattered was to stop the robbers from getting away with a dead hostage. So far, it had been quite a long day for the police.

It should have been easy to capture two robbers, but they were restless. Especially with a hostage in their grasp. They could have called in a sniper, but the wind had an unpredictable gust.

Now, the robbers had demanded food. It sounded like a simple demand since they didn't say what kind it was. Just before the delivery could be made, the sound of a motorcycle engine roared through the night.

Heading from the distance was a black Harley Davidson with wheels that left a trail of skid marks. Underneath the rider's leather jacket was a red hoodie. His jeans were torn and his footwear consisted of sneakers that had been worn-out.

Getting off, the biker took off the helmet. The rider looked fairly young, yet had bags in his eyes. He had a frown on his face underneath the brown mop of hair and had some piercings on his left ear.

He might have looked like any delinquent to the normal civilian. However to the police force, this was the legendary child prodigy of the academy. Akira Kasuga frowned as he took a good look around the area.

One of the police officers, who was holding onto the food, walked up towards him. "Here's the situation, Kasuga-san. We've got two suspects holding one hostage. We've been talking to them for sixteen hours now. At this point, they're only demanding food."

He showed Akira a McDonalds paper bag. "I was about to give them the food before you pulled up."

The young detective took a look at it before he took it. Opening the bag, he dumped out the contents to the floor. Fries and burgers came landing on the ground, sprawled like trash. Akira smirked as he took out his handgun and put it underneath the paper bag.

The cop couldn't help but wonder if he was going to disarm them or fatally shoot them.

Slowly, Akira made his way out to the storefront. He could see one of the robbers grabbing a hold of a male clerk by the neck with a gun to the head. Calmly, he made his way slowly to them in order to prevent suspicion.

"I've got the food," Akira announced as he pointed towards the bag.

It was really dark, so the robber couldn't see where the bag was positioned. However, he could at least see that it was a McDonalds bag so at least that demand was made. "Give me the food!"

The clerk was absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't be when he was held hostage at gunpoint? He was wondering why there was a delinquent walking towards them.

Tension filled the air as he made his way to the store. The cops were ready to pull out their guns in case something were to go bad. However, there was not any need to assist Akira.

**BANG!**

The paper bag had torn a hole as the bullet flew by. The robber's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his brains were blown out. The clerk's mouth went wide with shock as the shot had been fired.

In an instant, the clerk had immediately ran out as Akira ran into the store and fired at the second robber. His target tried to dodge, but was overwhelmed by gunfire to shoot back. Bullets flew past him as he could only miss at his target behind him. And just when the robber had time to fire back...

**BANG!**

The bullet's force had thrown him back out of the store's window. When Akira stepped out, he sneered at the dead corpses of the robbers and walked to the other officers to confirm his report due to standard protocol. The clerk seemed to be okay as he was retelling the events on his side to how they managed to rob the store.

**XXX**

**(Metro Police Station)**

It was daytime and the Metro police station was bustling with activity. Some officers had to fill in paperwork and others had to run out for patrol duty. Many phone calls were being responded to quickly. It was never a dull day in the workplace.

"I swear, you need to stop making it a habit to kill on sight. We need to bring some of them alive for questioning."

Akira sat in the chief of police's office as he was being given a reprimand. He had a bored look on his face as he was being nagged at by his boss. The chief was a rather gruff and stern guy who looked like he never skipped leg day.

"I can't help it. He held the hostage at gunpoint. Let them have their way and they would've hurt the guy," Akira replied lazily.

The chief groaned. "There are other parts you could shoot at. The hands or legs."

The young officer shrugged. "Whoops."

His superior groaned in annoyance. "Look, the bureau doesn't look to kindly on excessive force. I wouldn't mind you doing that, since it at least keeps those crooks lying down."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Then what is the problem?"

The young detective received a stern glare. "The problem is the repercussions on our reputation. We've been having multiple complaints from the suspects' families. Despite your perfect record for rescuing hostages, you need to work on your capturing record. That's why I'm confiscating your gun..."

"What?!" Akira exclaimed as he sat up straight.

"...and you'll have to use your baton," he continued. "This is for your own good. Not everything has to be resolved fatally."

Akira groaned as he sank back into his seat.

"Right now, I need you to take a break before I give you your next assignment. Dismissed."

**XXX**

Akira stepped out of the office, gunless and annoyed. He was definitely annoyed at the fact that he now had to use other means. Which meant...

"More work," he grumbled.

"Maybe this will get you off your lazy ass for once."

Akira frowned at the voice and turned around to see a familiar face.

"Inuzuka," he muttered.

Yuu Inuzuka might have looked like a guy, but she only dressed up like one. She had teal short hair, cyan eyes under her sunglasses and a suit that wasn't shabby at all. She looked really handsome.

"I seriously can't believe that someone like you actually still has this job," she remarked. "You're no better than the common criminal."

Akira sneered. "At least I still give results. Tell me, when was the last yakuza movement you've found?"

Yuu growled as she walked up to him. Before an altercation could be made, a voice had interjected.

"Guys, how did your assignments go?"

Both turned to see a very pretty red short-haired woman dressed in the police uniform. Orihime Saegami was considered to be the clumsiest person on the force. However, no one could deny her hardwork and determination.

"Kasuga just got his gun confiscated," Yuu jammed a thumb at Akira, who scowled in annoyance.

"Oh, that's great!" Orihime smiles jovially. "Shooting people is starting to become a bad habit for you."

Akira and Yuu stared at her. Is this woman for real?

The eye-bagged detective shook his head and glared at Yuu. "Anyway, even without a gun, I can still take down anyone."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The bifauxnen sneered as anyone could feel the sparks of electricity clash in their staredown.

"Come on, guys. Break it up!" Orihime got in between the two rivals. "Why don't we all go out for a night for yakiniku?"

"I'd rather eat a dishrag than sit in the same table as him!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Good, you were never worthy enough for yakiniku!" Akira hissed, getting in her face.

"I'm afraid your yakiniku plans will have to wait."

Both of them turned to see the assistant chief of police. He looked rather middle-aged with a suit and bespectacled look. His face had carried a mask of stoicism.

"A new case has come up. Kasuga, we'll need you for this mission."

**XXX**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to do it. I wanted to make a hentaiverse fanfic. Blame Raptorcloak and SoulEmbrace2010 for the inadvertent inspiration.**

**This story will be a crossover of H-anime and visual novels. It would mostly contain rape hentai, but I'm open to more ideas. However, fantasy would have to be out of the question. I've already got that for my other fic.**

**As for my Kuroinu fic, I'm still trying to work on it but sorting out some factors in the chapter.**

**So which ones would you guys like to see first for Akira to appear in?**


End file.
